Alzheimer's Disease (AD) is a progressive neurodegenerative disorder marked by loss of memory, cognition, and behavioral stability. AD is defined pathologically by extracellular senile plaques comprised of fibrillar deposits of the beta-amyloid peptide (Aβ) and neurofibrillary tangles comprised of paired helical filaments of hyperphosphorylated tau. The 39-43 amino acids comprising Aβ peptides are derived from the larger amyloid precursor protein (APP). In the amyloidogenic pathway, Aβ peptides are cleaved from APP by the sequential proteolysis by beta- and gamma-secretases. Aβ peptides are released as soluble proteins and are detected at low level in the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) in normal aging brain. During the progress of AD the Aβ peptides aggregate and form amyloid deposits in the parenchyma and vasculature of the brain, which can be detected post mortem as diffuse and senile plaques and vascular amyloid during histological examination (for a recent review see: Blennow et al. Lancet. 2006 Jul. 29; 368(9533):387-403).
Alzheimers disease (AD) is becoming a great health and social economical problem all over the world. There are great efforts to develop techniques and methods for the early detection and effective treatment of the disease. Currently, diagnosis of AD in an academic memory-disorders clinic setting is approximately 85-90% accurate (Petrella J R et al. Radiology. 2003 226:315-36). It is based on the exclusion of a variety of diseases causing similar symptoms and the careful neurological and psychiatric examination, as well as neuropsychological testing.
Molecular imaging has the potential to detect disease progression or therapeutic effectiveness earlier than most conventional methods in the fields of neurology, oncology and cardiology. Among the several promising molecular imaging technologies, such as optical imaging, MRI, SPECT and PET, PET is of particular interest for drug development because of its high sensitivity and ability to provide quantitative and kinetic data.
For example positron emitting isotopes include e.g. carbon, iodine, nitrogen, and oxygen. These isotopes can replace their non-radioactive counterparts in target compounds to produce PET tracers that have similar biological properties. Among these isotopes F-18 is a preferred labeling isotope due to its half life of 110 min, which permits the preparation of diagnostic tracers and subsequent study of biochemical processes. In addition, its low β+ energy (634 keV) is also advantageous.
Post-mortem histological examination of the brain is still the only definite diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease. Thus, the in vivo detection of one pathological feature of the disease—the amyloid aggregate deposition in the brain—is thought to have a strong impact on the early detection of AD and differentiating it from other forms of dementia. Additionally, most disease modifying therapies which are in development are aiming at lowering of the amyloid load in the brain. Thus, imaging the amyloid load in the brain may provide an essential tool for patient stratification and treatment monitoring (for a recent review see: Nordberg. Eur J Nucl Med Mol. Imaging. 2008 March; 35 Suppl 1:S46-50).
In addition, amyloid deposits are also known to play a role in amyloidoses, in which amyloid proteins (e.g. tau) are abnormally deposited in different organs and/or tissues, causing disease. For a recent review see Chiti et al. Annu Rev Biochem. 2006; 75:333-66.
Fluoropegylated (aryl/heteroaryl vinyl)-phenyl methyl amines such as 4-[(E)-2-(4-{2-[2-(2-fluoroethoxy)ethoxy]ethoxy}phenyl)vinyl]-N-methylaniline and 4-[(E)-2-(6-{2-[2-(2-fluoroethoxy)ethoxy]ethoxy}pyridin-3-yl)vinyl]-N-methylaniline have been labeled with F-18 fluoride and are covered by patent applications WO2006066104, WO2007126733 and members of the corresponding patent families.

The usefulness of this radiotracers for the detection of Aβ plaques have been reported in the literature (W. Zhang et al., Nuclear Medicine and Biology 32 (2005) 799-809; C. Rowe et al., Lancet Neurology 7 (2008) 1-7; S. R. Choi et al., The Journal of Nuclear Medicine 50 (2009) 1887-1894).
To not limit the use of such F-18 labeled diagnostics, processes are needed, that allow a robust and safe manufacturing of the F-18 labeled tracers. Additionally, such processes should provide high yield of the overall synthesis to allow the production of quantities of the diagnostic to supply the radiotracer, despite of the half life of 110 min, to facilities without cyclotron or radiopharmaceutical production facility.
Syntheses of F-18 labeled fluoropegylated (aryl/heteroaryl vinyl)-phenyl methyl amines starting from commonly used mesylate and tosylate precursors have been described before: